


100 words on a meeting of heat and frost

by loveinadoorway



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LiveJournal comment_fic group prompt by doreyg: MCU, Loki/Jane Foster, Loki is the one banished to earth and Loki is the one who falls in love with Jane instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on a meeting of heat and frost

He watched her, gaze heated with purpose. This mortal woman had put a spell on him. He was destined for greatness, not this hellhole. His birthright was the stars, no less. He was Loki of Asgard and she was nothing.  
His eyes followed her, as she put food items in the cart. Insignificant wench, how could he care for her, how could he find such mundane doings even vaguely interesting?  
He wanted to savour the texture of her skin, wanted to bury his face in her hair, wanted to drown in her beautiful eyes.  
His weakness, his disease.  
His salvation?


End file.
